Darkness Ascends
by dragontammer396
Summary: First story. Four new monsters enter Monster High, all don't like humans that much. Watch as Frankie and friends deal with the pending doom some charters might be ooc. sorry suck at summaries Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own monster high**

It was a beautiful morning at Monster High. The birds were singing , the sun shined in just the right way that made it look amazing. This was the kind of day that that made you feel better no mater what. Even the students acted nicer towards each other.

"Hey Jackson", Manny said happily.

"Uh...yes?" jackson replied

" I was wondering if want to hang latter?"

"yeah, that would be fun, even if i'm half-normie?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure" Manny answer.

Frankie and her ghoul friends Draculara and Clawdeen were in the courtyard talking about school studies and fearleading. This all changed when Cleo and Ghoulia walked up to them.

"what's up,Cleo" asked Frankie

Cleo replied, "Headmistress Bloodgood wants to see us in her office."

"why?" the three friends asked, and Cleo respond " She didn't say, only that see wants to see the the fearleading squad."

When the five teen monsters arrived outside the office, they found out there are others were waiting too. Outside there was Lagoona, Abbey, Jinafire, and Skelita also waiting. Everyone was wondering why they were there. Wren the door opened, the ghouls had there own opinions on why.

" I'm sure your wondering why I called you all here" the headless woman said "well, you have been selected to form a welcoming committee for a new outreach program"

Frankie's bolts sparked and responded excitedly "Oh my ghoul, this is so exciting"

"Furrific!" Clawdeen yelled

"Totes amazing" said a giddy Draculara

" Finstastic" Lagoona said giddy

Cleo pondered and said "My Ra, new worshipers"

While Abbey, Jinafire, and Skelita were confuse as to why they were there. Abbey was the one to break the silence

"Mistress, why is me, dragon girl, and skeleton here? Am thinking that you only need fear squad" explained Abbey.

" These particular monster have been through a lot, you three have all been new once" began Bloodgood. "You can help them feel at ease"

"Okay, so how many student are going to come" Frankie eagerly asked

Bloodgood responded "there will be three for the time being and will arrive tomorrow"

The teen monsters left the office knowing full well how important this was to make the new students feel at home. They all planed on how there going to show the new student their first day. Even have a small party in the student lounge.

As the day winded down to a close, the welcoming committee headed home. The whole school a buzz about what was going to happen. Little did anyone know another monster was heading to Monster High.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I still don't own Monster High**

Early in the morning the fearleading squad along with the band of former new students were waiting for the three new monsters. All of them were waiting patiently for the bus, Frankie, Draculara, and Clawdeen formed a pyramid. Cleo, Ghoulia, and Lagoona were prepared to do a welcoming cheer. Abbey had her little sigh that "Hi".

It wasn't until five minutes later that the bus had finally pulled up to the school. Skelita was nervous that her bones were chattering. The first to step off the bus was a dragon-like teen guy. Jinafire was very interested to see another monster like herself. Next, was a green plaid, white girl, she was floating just above he ground. And last but not least, a scorpion/human hybrid.

"Okay, just like we practiced!"said Frankie

the fearleaders began cheering " Welcome, welcome, welcome all"

Jinafire bowed her head " We are most honored that you are here"

with open arms, Skelita said " Welcome to your new casa(home)"

When all was said and done the new monsters just stared at them with confusion. The ghoul was the first to speak

"Well that was unexpected, I'm sure you all mean well"she said with an irish accent

" Maybe it was a little much" Draculara said

"After all my hard work, that's all you have to say"Cleo said before everyone was looking at her "Fine, our hard work"

the dragon boy calmly said to the scorpion " You'd think a simple hello would do?"the scorpion nodded

" Hey if you don't like it that's your problem" Clawdeen then growled at him, he responded in kind with his own growl.

" Hey, hi, I think we got off on the wrong claw" said Frankie trying to calm the situation " Let's start agin, hi I'm Frankie, and these are my friends Draculara, Clawdeen, Cleo, Goulia, and Lagoona."

"And am Abbey this Jinafire and Skelita." Abbey said in a cold voice.

The dragon was the first to talk "Yes sorry. My is Haku Lee" He had light blue scales and was wearing a blue leather jacket with the kanji of courage, honor and loyalty. Haku's pants were torn baggy jeans.

The next one was the floating girl " Hello my name is Brenda Shee, as you look I am a banshee." She was wearing a school uniform with a green plaid skirt. Brenda had white skin and hair

"Scroop's the name" the scorpion hybrid was boasting. He had a red orange shell with a tail and stinger. Scroop's left hand was pincher. He wore a yellow graffiti t-shirt and black basketball shorts

After all of the pleasentries were done everyone walked down the halls to give a quick tour of the school. The new students had a nice day learning about their new classes It had ended in the student lounge with a small party. Waiting there was Clawd, Heath, Operetta, Robecca, Howleen, Gill, Holt and even Toralei was there.

"Well Butter My Butt and Call Me a Biscuit"Operetta exclaimed "Brenda you have the same problem with your singing like me"

Haku was talking to the Wolf family "So you're all related that's cool"

Scroop on the other hand was trying to flirt with Toralei "Hey pretty kitty, wanna get some milk later?"

The rest of the party was running smoothly. Holt was on the turntables. Ghoulia thought the zombie shake. Heath tried to get with Abbey agin. Eveyone had a wonderful time and the party lasted till it was way late after school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: hey it's me dragontammer396 and if you can tell I don't know if this story is good or not. So please review or pm me**

**Once agin I don't own Monster High**

"Hey Cleo, I was wondering if you wanted fang out at the maul I can get you those earrings you been wanting?" Deuce asked his egyptian girlfriend "Then, how about dinner and a movie?"

A giggling Cleo answered "Sure thing, but why all of a sudden?"

Deuce explained "Well...it's because I have to fly out to Greece tomorrow"

"Wait, why are going" She raised an eyebrow

Deuce said "Well it's some kind of family emergency, my mom hasn't told me much"

Cleo shrugged it off and agreed to go onto the after school date.

The new students had been at MH for a full week and have adjusted well for the most new students had stuck together. At first Haku and Scroop had picked a few fights with the werewolves and vampires. Frankie had learned that can turn mean real quick when provoked. Haku and Jinafire showed great interest in each other and even went out on a date. They even found clubs to join. Brenda had preformed duets, both voices have balanced each other out. Scroop has become a avid movie-goer. Haku being a water dragon joined the the swim team.

The next day at lunch time at school when the ghouls sat down in the creepateria. After getting there food, They signaled for the new monsters Brenda and Scroop sat down with them, but Haku waited until his Jinafire came. They were having a nice conversion when Jackson came

"Hey guys I was wondering if I can sit with-" he was interrupted by a low hiss "Never mind"

"What was that for!?" screamed Clawdeen

"It was a necessary precaution" Scroop said

"Precaution? Precaution against what?" asked an indignant Lagoona

" Against his kind" responded Brenda

"His kind?" Draculara with a raised eyebrow asked

"Humans" Haku finally said

" What do you have against humans"

All three monsters were silent, eating their food. After a few moments of uncomfortable quiet Frankie really wanted to know. Haku, Brenda, and Scroop had enough of everyone begging so they decided to tell each their own story.

Haku was the first to speak "Humans to me, have always been trouble. I grew up on the streets of Tokyo, and these were the streets you tend to avoid altogether. This was a place where if you didn't know how to fight, you had a short life expectancy. Being an orphan I was targeted by humans often Originally I was part of a gang to fight humans. I was good too, till I got busted."

Up next was Brenda "All my life, humans have dictated me and my family. My parents were two hard workers of the old country. They worked bad jobs for bad pay. When I got into a private school, it was the proudest moment of his life, but we knew it was out of pity. When Ma died I had to drop out to help support my family."

Finally it was Scroop's turn to tell his tale "My tale is not one to take lightly. Once I was a normal scorpion in Africa, but that changed when the warlords came. I was taken to become a weapon for them. I escaped at a young age and went to live as the only monster in a hated human village."

Everyone was shocked to hear what they had to say. After an awkward silence, Lagoona wanted to change the subject.

"Ahh (So...uhh Cleo where is Deuce?)" wondered Ghoulia

"He's in Greece, it's a family thing" answered Cleo

"Hope everyone is okay"said a worried Frankie

Meanwhile in Greece

Deuce along with his mom, aunts, and Viperine were sitting around a table. Maddy Deuce's mom had such a worried look on her face

"Sisters can you feel it."she began "The villainous one, he's come back"

The gorgan sisters panicked until Deuce and Viperine asked " Who's the villainous one?"

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to say"Maddy began

**So that's it for this chapter. Again please tell me if it's good or not**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High**

It was morning time in New Salem and Bloodgood was doing paperwork in her office. Her head resting on the desk. Then all of a sudden.

"Hello there, madam" said a new young man she had not seen before

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my office." asked the startled headless woman.

"My apologies, I am Armen and I'm a new student here. I was informed that this was the place to orient myself" He said

"New student? I was not aware of a forth student." the headmistress questioned

Armen responded "It must've got lost in transition"

After much contemplating headmistress Bloodgood decided it was the truth. They preceded to fill out forms so that Armen could attend Monster High. She learned that he was a spirit that could change form at will. Armen at the time looks like a normie teen with grey skin. He was wearing a black trench coat with gold trimmings. After Bloodgood signed the last paper, she handed him his schedule and told him that the welcoming committee was in the catacombs.

"Perfect, now that I Armen have infiltraited this school, all I need are followers" The newest student said to himself.

Down in the catacombs

"Why have you brought the three of us down here deary?" Brenda asked the four fearleaders

Frankie started "We are here because humans have had such a negative effect on all your lives"

Then, Jackson came out " What the hell is he doing here" said the vemonous scorpion."

"Frankie I don't think this is a good idea" Jackson started, Frankie then whispered " Trust me"

Draculara pulled out her icoffin to play some music. And just as suddenly Jackson Jekyll transformed by fire into Holt Hyde. The new stood there in shock as they saw this happened

"Yeeeaaahhh" Holt screamed "You monsters ready for a good time!"

"So when he's around music he turns into some half-fire elemental? Asked Haku

"Yes, now you see that not all humans are bad" Frankie started "If you give the chance to get to know them a little better, you might learn that you have something in common"

The new student looked at each other in thought, than at the current students. They decided that they were right. Clawdeen then talked to them about meeting more humans from town. Brenda was on board to meet them, but Scroop and Haku were uneasy about the whole thing. After all those two promised to keep an open mind. Out of nowhere the newest student popped up and scared everyone.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist" the new guy began to laugh

"Who do you think you are sneaking up on us?" Cleo asked

"Right, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Armen" he beagan " I was informed that you four are the welcoming committee."

**Author's not: So ends another cliffhanger. I'd like to ****note**** that miceaholic has pointed out that not eveyone knows that Jackson is half-normie. Again please comment, and if you have an idea put it in a review or pm me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: At this point you should know that I don't own Monster High**

A month after Armen's first meeting, things at Monster High had turned upside down. Bram and Romulus had suddenly become beasties. Students acted more unruly after school. Armen had even manage to personally scaring some of the students. One of them being Abbey. After her scare and an uncontrollable sobbing fest Heath found her, and she told him everything

_Flashback_

Abbey was in shock after Armen had laid into her that she was a weak monster. Right now she is slumped down against the lockers, holding herself. Then came along Heath Burns.

"Hey bay- Abbey!" He rushed over to her "What happened to you"

"Leave-sob-Abbey alone" She said all choked up

The fire-elemental crouched down next to the yeti girl "Please tell me"

After Abbey told him what Armen had said to her Heath became furious at the new guy. How dare he insult his would be girlfriend. He went seaching for Armen, and he found him walking down the catacombs.

"Hey! Hey, where do you get off talking down to Abbey!" yelled Heath.

"Oh you mean the snow whore" Armen smiled arrogantly

the fire teen lost control and attacted him with fireballs "Bastard" the spirit evaded all of them

_End Flashback_

After that encounter Armen kept under the radar, and Heath's personality had changed completely. He had turned into quite the ladies man. His appearance changed to a slicker look, most days Heath can be seen with several of his "groupies". Frankie, Draculara, Clawdeen, and Abbey were walking down the sidewalk outside of school.

"Have you ghouls noticed how the school has changed?" asked a worried Clawdeen

"Yeah, have you seen the students act now a days" added Draculara

"Yes. Have noticed Heath not same monster"

The rest of the ghouls just looked at her "Or something else" Abbey blushed hard

"Wait, you like Heath?" exclaimed Frankie

"I like him when he old Heath" responded the cool ghoul

The werewolf teen said "What has happen to that boy" Clawdeen pointed out " His ego has turned as big as Cleo's"

"Hey!" yelled Cleo as she was on a chair carried by two servants "I'll let that one side because of my good news"

"What are you so happy" asked the vegan vampire.

"Deucey is coming home at Ra's speed to me" the Egyptian girl squealed

"So where has he been all this time?" inquired Frankie

Cleo replied "I'm sure he'll tell when he gets back"

But, within all the new chaos some good had happened. Jinafire and Haku have made it official. Headmistress Bloodgood has been noted by the skullastic superintendents that her new program has been a success and more new students are coming. Little did she know that Armen had arranged for the new students to come. It was all apart of his grand plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own monster high**

"So Deuce where have you been all this time?" Cleo inquired

"Babe, my mom made me go on this wild goose chase" the snake haired teen responded

"What do you mean" Clawd asked

Deuce replied "She got in my head that there was dangerous monster running around"

"So who was this monster?" Lagoona asked

"Dude I don't know" Deuce said "All I do know is that it's good to be back"

Deuce and his closest friends were walking down the halls talking about where he's been. The gordon teen had lied about the monster he was searching for. Deuce was looking for a titan(a creature far stronger than any god), he had considerable influence over others. All over the world and not a trace about where he is. The only thing that could identify the titan was an amulet Deuce's mom gave him.

In another part of school Haku, Brenda, and Scroop were coaxed into an encounter with Armen. Little did they know that he had a proposition for them.

"I suppose your wondering why I've called you here" Armen began

Scroop nodded "yes, why have you summoned us here?"

"I have been observing all of you, and I know that you all still hold hatred towards humans"Armen said

"And what would you know of how we feel" Haku gestured to him and his friends

"I know what they have truly have taken from all of you" Armen said

After an uncomfortable silence Brenda spoke up "Deary, why are we here?"

"I have a plan, a true plan to rid monsters of humans"Began Armen "All I need from you is your loyalty"

"What's you plan, and how do we fit in?"Scroop asked

Armen smirked "You have powerful abilities,I am forming an army to fight, I have allies coming to this school"Armen said "Can I count on you?"

Haku said "You may count on us to defend, but not fight"

As the day went by Deuce saw some strange things. He was introduced to all of the new students minus Armen. He saw Heath talking like smooth gentleman, getting all the ghouls. Until one day he saw Armen. The amulet began to shine and Deuce knew he had found the titan

The next day, two more students arrived. The first was a were-shark, a great white with arms and legs who only wore shorts/swim trunks. Next was a necromancer draped in all purple who carried a staff. They all met late at night in a secret location

"Ah, Bruce, Neeko so glad you made it" Armen greeted in an isolated area

"Great to be here mate" Bruce the shark said

"I am at your command" Said Neeko the necromancer

"I have several new candidates for the regime" Armen began but was interrupted by Deuce

"Your regime will end before it begins" the snake-haired teen was about to turn the trio into stone when a fireball stuck hi in the back.

"No one will touch you" A monster said, which turned out to be Heath

"This is one of the recruits I told you about" Said the young deity

"Good on yay mate!"Bruce said

"We owe you a great debt" announced Neeko

"This changes things, now I have to accelerate my plans" Armen said as he was gesturing to his allies

They had left poor deuce to die on the pavement. Now their mission was clear to them. They had to strike first. It had to the entire town of new salem. Armen knew he would have to be careful and gather new soldiers to complete his ultimate goal. Now back to Deuce, he was crawling to the nearest hospital. Little did he know that this was a human hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: First off I'd like to thank cadyn brewer-sidelia miller for helping me with this story.**

When we last left off, Deuce was badly hurt. He somehow crawled his way into a human hospital. Now Deuce was laying on a bed calling his mother.

"Mom I need you" he said in a weak voice

"What have you done to call me at this hour!?" Maddy yelled

"I'm is a hospital right now" Deuce responded

Deuce's mom gasped "OH NO, what has happened"

"Mom, calm down"He began "You need to know that I found him, the villainous one is here in town."

"Wait right there, I'll come" She hung up, grabbed her coat, and hurried off.

The following morning Armen and his goons were in the creepiteria about to reveal a plan. Heath hanged back to hit on Iris. Abbey was walking by and saw this. She was disgusted with what she saw, and knew Iris didn't like it

"Heath, I told you I have a boyfriend" Iris declared

"Why don't you dump the bull and get with the matador" the flame teen arrogantly said

Abbey was watching him corner her against the wall "Okay, have had enough" the yeti girl pulled Heath by the ear away

"Whoa hey what was that" Heath said

"You know cyclops has boyfriend, who is your beastfriend" Abbey scolded while jabbing her finger on his chest

"That was just some harmless flirting" Heath replied "Unless your jealous"

Abbey simply turned away and said "No, just don't like to see you flirting with every ghoul"

"I know I haven't been paying attention to you." Heath wrapped his arms around her waist "Hows about I take you out after school and get you an iced coffee, we can talk things over"

Abbey was conflicted at the moment. On one hand she hated that he was trying to get with her, and that he was not himself. On the other hand, she liked the way his arms felt around her, and Abbey really wanted an iced coffee.

"Okay" was all Abbey could say

"See you then my delicate snowflake" The fire boy whispered in her ear "Now come on we have to get to the creepateria, Armen has announcement"

Back in the creepateria. Armen had gathered a crowd around the table he was standing on. Standing in front was the spell caster and the humanoid shark. He knew that Monster High was a good starting point for recruiting more followers. And the first ones were the were-wolfs and vampires.

"My friends. I call upon all of you to aid me in my crusade against the great threat monsters face, humans" proclaimed Armen

"What about them" a random monster asked him

"They have been responsible for some the greatest tragies in monster history including the vampire/werewolf war" Armen responded

"I hold in my hands a ledger from Van Hellscream's ancestors reveling that they were the ones who started it" He said showing the book, right before tossing it to Bram.

As the young vampire leader looked through it, he realized Armen was right. So Bram rushed over to Romulus and looked in shock at what he read.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: The only thing I own are the characters I own.**

Continuing his speech, went on about monster abuse happening today. More specifically the ones standing next to him. Even though most of Armen's speech was going to be lies.

"These two are just some of the monsters I rescued" Armen spoke

"Take Bruce Stevens for example"He gestured to the shark "When I found him, he was put on display at a Miami aquarium."

If the shark could cry he would "It's true. My mate here save my life"

"And here is Neeko" The necromancer stepped forth as he was called

"Before I was found, I was casting a gardening spell on my farm." As Neeko told his tale "As my father was a well know necromancer, they thought I was up to no good"

"Luckily for him I came as his village was going to burn him at the stake" Armen added

"As for me, I have not been honest with all of you" He started "I am not a spirit, I'm a titan casted out from my home for saving a monster family" Armen said half-truthfully

The crowd whispered in awe of how the humans had abused them. They had no idea monsters were still treated this way. Armen knew he had captured his audience. All that was left was to get then to join.

"Humans have been a threat not only to monsters, but to themselves also" the student murmured at what Armen said. "Yes the humans have been destroying the world and everybody in it"

"That's right, we three left our homes to escape the world they have created" Haku announced with Scroop and Brenda beside him "We're with you"

"Thank you my friends. Now I have a plan to combat the humans." Armen got down low on the table he was on. "We form our own security force to protect the town we live in"

"Are you with me?" Armen asked

"You'll have the full support of the vampires" Bram declared

"And the the pack to back you up" Romulus said

"Thank you for your support" Thanked Armen "I hope you all join me"

And with that he left with his allies. Many of the students were a buzz at what Armen proposed. While most were on the fence about it, some were all for it.

"The idea is not fangstastic" Draculara pouted

"I know you don't want me join, but it's for a cause" defended Clawd

"Please don't do this" Pleaded the vampire

"Would you join his cause" Asked Robecca to Venus

"I'm not sure it's eco-friendly enough" Responded the plant girl

"Let's take the fight to the humans"shouted Manny

Iris then said "Please don't charge into this"

"I did not know your boyfriend was part of this" Skelita said to Jinafire

"I didn't, but it will be something to discuss on our next date" the now angry dragon girl

Later after school, Heath had kept his promise. He and Abbey were at the coffin bean. Both are sitting at a widow table.

"What your part of titans group?" Abbey asked as she sipped her iced coffee

"That's right" Heath proudly said "I joined him way back before he was recruiting"

"Am hoping you made right choice" Responded the yeti girl "So you met Armen's friends, yes"

"Yeah, but not until last night" Heath said "In fact I was wondering if you want to join us?"

Abbey didn't know what to say "What"

"Come on, I know how strong you are, and we could use you" Heath defended "He's not a bad guy"

"He's not good too" retorted Abbey

"What's that mean" Heath said a little angry

"Nothing, let's not talk about Armen again" the yeti girl requested

After several minutes of silence, Heath broke the tension "So, hows the drink treating you?"

"Is very good"Abbey took another sip "Want a taste?"

The fire-elemental nodded his and took the cup from her hand. What he didn't know was she accidentally froze it. When he sipped it, Heath's tongue was stuck. Abbey began laughing uncontrollable. The rest of the afternoon went much better. Both monsters falling a little in love with each other. Armen was busy at the time, planing a little show.

**Sorry, this took longer to write than it needed it to be. Please review to let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with school and stuff.**

It was saturday night in New Salem. Frankie and her friends were about to catch a boovie. They were talking about why Cleo was gone. Right now they are waiting in line.

"I wonder where she could be" asked Draculaura

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Frankie asked "Deuce is in the hospital"

"What! What happened" Frankie exclaimed

"I heard he was attacked in the human town" Clawdeen added

"You think the humans did this to him" asked Lagoona

"Ghoulia went with Cleo for support" suggested Frankie

While the boovie goers were making plans to see Deuce on the weekend, on the other side of the maul a certain dragon couple are in the middle of their first fight.

"How could you join that creature's gang" asked Jinafire as she was sitting at the foot of the fountain

"Please don't be this way" Pleaded Haku

"I'm not mad, just surprised you didn't say anything to me" said Jinafire "Why would join his gang"

" It's a security force, and what he said really spoke to me and my friends" He responded "Please don't be mad at me my firecracker"

From a distance Scroop and Brenda were listening in on the conversation. They were sent to spy on the dragons on behalf of Armen. The scorpion was annoyed while the banshee was feeling discomfort abot it.

"I can't believe this, we'er stuck on watch duty" Scroop ranted "I could be hitting up those butterflies back at the food court"

"Calm down, it is not if you had any chance with them" she said

"Still, why are we even hear?" He questioned "We know he's loyal to the cause"

"Will you shut your trap, stupid crab!" Brenda yelled and quieted him down

the next morning, a group of human mercenaries are in a helicopter. They're arming themselves for a big fight. The black helicopter is on it's way to kill one monster: Armen

"Armen how's it going" A random monster waved to him

"Great speech the other day" another said

"Thank you. Thank you" Armen said to the others

As he was walking down the hallway greeting those who greeted the titan, the windows broke through. The mercenaries pointed their weapons at Amen, preparing to execute him right on the spot. Then, Bruce came in swinging an anchor on a chain. He crushed one by slamming his anchor on the unfortunate man, and then knocked three over. While other monster teens ran away, Neeko rushed in blasting powerful beams of magic killing a few. The mercenaries were running away, now wildly shooting at the trio trying to get away. Bruce's skin was thick enough so the bullets bounced off, the necromancer raised a force shield, Armen on the other hand displayed a new power. He held his hand in front of him and became intangible.

The last of them escaped back into the unmarked helicopter. After killing most of them at school, Armen decided it was a good time to address the situation.

"You see, this is what I've been saying" Armen said pointing to the fleeing helicopter

"The humans will never accept us" Armen continued "They tried to eliminate me because I am unifying all monsters"

The students began to rally behind him "We have to strike back at them"

Armen knew it was time "They failed to stop the movement so I say we take the town.

After that, the monsters cheered loudly and ran into the town. All of them were going to take New Salem by force. At the same time the ghoulfriends were at the hospital were Deuce was at. Little did they know that the angry mob of monsters are on their way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Mattle owns this franchise, If you have an idea I might included it in the next chapter**

Cleo rushed in to see her boyfriend. She pushed past the doctors and nurses to get to Deuce's room. Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculura, Abbey, and Lagoona could barley keep up, while Ghoulia was still in the she reached the room, Deuce lying in his bed. His left arm was covered in bandages

"Oh my Ra!" exclaimed Cleo "Who did this to you, do I need to release a curse on someone?"

"Chill Cleo, it was just a little accident" responded Deuce as he embraced Cleo

"Whoa, what happened to you" asked the female were-wolf

Deuce responded "Just some punk ass kids messing around with fireworks"

"Well I hope they catch whoever did this" added Draculara

It wasn't until they herd shouts from outside that they notice something was wrong. When they looked outside the window, they saw monster teens of all spices rushing the streets. Were-wolves are chasing bystanders away on all fours. Vampires turned into bats and are flying in buildings. Armen was leading the effort from behind Bruce and Neeko. Right now the titian's group was facing off against law enforcement. Haku, Brenda, And Scroop are up against some human teens on their truck. The dragon used water like a whip, disarming the teenagers of any weapon they had. Brenda used her sonic scream to concuss her opponents. Scroop on the other hand sprayed acid from his stinger to melt the truck

"What the hell is he thinking!" Frankie yelled

"He may have just stared a war" added Lagoona

"Must go before they throw book at us"said Abbey

Then all of a sudden the door flew open and in came hospital security. The two had their guns pulled out and aimed at the ghouls. The leader yelled freeze at the friends. As Deuce was was raising his hands, a sharp pain ran through his arm and he quickly grabbed it. One officer thought he was attacking so he shot at Cleo. But before the bullet could reach her, it was frozen mid flight along with the guard by none other than Abbey.

"You monster freaks!" The other guard yelled, then he was on fire

After he had ran away it was revealed to be Heath with a fireball in his hand. "You monsters okay?"

"Heath, how did you know to find us here?" Asked Clawdeen

"Your brother, remember the nose knows" remarked Heath

Draculara was curious "So my boyfriend is here?"

The fire-elemental responded "Yes, He's with Ghoulia downstairs securing a transport outta here"

"Dudes will someone tell me what is going on here" demanded Duece

"Hey don't worry, Armen just started the revolution" reassured Heath

Deuce only stared in disbelief at what he heard. Cleo helped him into a wheelchair and pushed him to the elevator. The other ghoul searched the now empty hospital for medical supplies for Deuce. They all proceeded to head downstairs minus Abbey and Heath.

"Heath, why you do this for us" Asked the yeti-girl

Heath sighed and said "Look, I was sent out to round up every non-combatant and bring them back to the school. I just choose to save you and your friends first" He looked away from her and was going to walk away, but Abbey grabbed his arm.

"Thank you" she said and pulled him into an embrace.

All of them reached the garage and found Clawd behind the wheel of a van. After climbing in, the gorgon was worried at what the titan had done while he was gone. Heath opted to stay behind saying he more to do. No one knew what to expect, but it wouldn't be good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:sorry, really want to complete this. I don't know why, I doubt anyone reads my story regularly. **

In the basement of a house in New Salem, Jackson Jekyll was hiding at his girlfriend's place. Clair was understanding of what was happening. He had been hiding for a few weeks, afraid when Armen was gaining support.

"Yo Jackson you doing aright down here" asked the raven haired girl

"I'm fine just a little board" replied him on the cot he'd been sleeping on

"No kidding dude. You're practically gone gofer, living under my house" Clair jokingly said

He just looked down at the floor "You've really been a big help"

"Hey" She said sitting down on the bed "Your a nice guy to have. It's holt who's the problem"

Clair got a chuckle from him "At least I have my Clair-bear"

Jackson got a punch in the arm from his girlfriend "You know I hate that name"

"Anyway happening up there?"the guy asked rubbing his arm

"All hell is breaking loose" Clair responded

"So uh, dose this mean that your going to hide with me?" asked Jackson

Clair responded "Yeah I guess so"

With that she gave him a small peck on the lips. Jackson kissed her back with more passion. Clair wrapped her arms around his neck, while Jackson snaked his arms around her waist. They fell over on the floor and continue their make out session.

Meanwhile at Monster High the ghouls were arriving at a new school. They were let in through a now fortified gate. The van was led to a special shop area where new cars were modified.. When they got out Frankie and friends were being escorted into the main building by a troll teenager. They saw the classrooms converted for other purposes. Deuce was taken into the nurse's office for his wounds.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Frankie

The troll turned and said "To the titan, you need jobs"

"Jobs? Excuse me, I happen to be royalty" Cleo talked about herself

"Why dose he need us?" Inquired Draculara

"Everyone will be helping in this war" He responded

"Uhhhh(I'm not sure I can help, and who are you)" Ghoulia added

"The name's Trollsworth, Armen has a special job for you" said the troll

They reached what was the headmistress' office. The door was guarded by two golems on each side of the door. When they entered, Armen was going over some plans to further his war. When he saw them, Armen stop and walked overt to the ghouls. Armen then gave each of them their own jobs. For Frankie, she was given the task to be an assistant nurse. Clawdeen and Draculara were told to design a uniform for the troops. Armen gave the teenage mummy command to keep the order. Abbey was asked to join the front lines. And finally Ghoulia was assigned to intelligence.

Armen then waved them goodbye "You know know your jobs, now get going"And with that, the ghouls left the room

Cleo puled Ghoulia to the side "Listen, I don't trust what's going on. So I need you to do a background check on this spirit guy"

"Uhhh" Ghoulia nodded in agreement


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Just got some new ideas. Please review to let me know what you think. Had to change the last chapter for Frankie's job, she's a nurse now.**

It was the next morning, and Frankie and friends had to work the entire day at their new jobs. Abbey was under the command of Bruce. They were all tired from working, Frankie used most of her own electricity to help the patients. The were-wolf and vampire couldn't decide on a uniform, so they opted for crest. Cleo was so worried about Deuce, that she spent most of her time at his bedside.

"Wow, I really need to recharge for like a week." complained the green skinned girl

"Tell me about it, all we have is to show is a grey suite." Responded Clawdeen, Draculaura was quietly sleeping

Then, Abbey came in with Haku, Brenda, and Scroop.

"So ice queen, how bout you and me get some dinner?" asked the would be suave Scroop

"Better back down. Or Heath is going to loose his mind" Reminded the Dragon

Scroop replied "Hey I have a hard shell, besides he won't mind me rubbing on his little ice cube"

And with that, Abbey froze him up to his head "Being done with that" Abbey rolled her eyes

Just then Cleo rushed in to the room, dragging Ghoulia by the wrist. She was out of breath from running. The zombie girl proceeded to pull out her laptop and opened some files.

"You wouldn't believe what Ghoulia found out last night" Rambled Cleo

"You mean she has something on our titian friend, that's voltages!" Declared Frankie

Brenda did a double take "Wait, have you all been snooping?"

"Yeah...but you have to hear this" the mummy princess said

"Fine we'll listen" Haku said with a calm demeanor

"Okay first off, Armen has lied about his friends" Stated Cleo

Ghoulia pulled up a file on the computer "Uhhhh(come check this out)"

They all gathered around her "Arrest records?" Asked Draculaura who had woken up

"According to this, the lieutenants were locked up for horrible crimes" Frankie said

"It says that Bruce Stevens was taken in after eating 19 humans" Clawdeen stated

Abbey added "The one named Neeko had controlled army of undead to kill bank humans for money"

As Ghoulia gasped at this, the doors broke open. And in came many gargoyle thugs, detaining the ghouls, Haku, and Brenda. After they were tied up, Armen came in through the door. His skin had changed into steel plates. He walked while eating an apple.

"I see it was a mistake to let the brain eater in intelligence" Armen said condescendingly

"You leave her alone! My Deuce told what you are, and what you plan to do"Cleo said angrily

"Well let me spare your breath. First, I am a visionary who sees what the future can be" He said "Second, I plan to create a world without the tyranny of humans"

The mummy retorted "You tried once before but failed"

"Before I tried on my own, now I have an army to control the humans" said Armen

"Maybe you have an army to control other monsters" Frankie said

"Hehehe, cleaver girl" Armen smugly addressed

The titan then ordered their execution after he left the room. Just as the thug leader was about to slash Draculaura's throat, Scroop broke through the ice with his tail stinger. He then stabbed the gargoyle in the arm. Haka then used a water to attack other minions. Brenda broke out using her super sonic wail to knock out several more.

"Follow me I know how to escape this town" Haku guided them out of the school

"Allow me to protect pretty ladies" Scroop tried to flirt

"Not now crab!" Brenda scolded

After dogging more guard, they found their way to the garage. Then hot-wired a van to escape. After that they ran through the front gate. They didn't know where to go or how to get there, but they had to get out.


	13. Chapter 13

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongAuthor's Note: I am thinking about adding more oc's. Adding to Armen's army, some new dangerous ones. If you have an idea leave it in a review or pm me./strong/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"a name="_DdeLink_1415_2093098343"/a span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Armen was talking to Bruce and Neeko about their next plan of attack. Neeko wanted rob the national depository of power gems. Bruce wanted to raid a marina for ships. Armen had other plans to forward his cause. They were sitting at a table in a private room/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"If we raid that depository, we could prepare for any attack on us" argued the necromancer/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Mate there's only about a dozen gems, and are useless to us"Bruce said picking his teeth "What we need are ships"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"And what do you know of sailing?" said Neeko/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm a fish. What do I need to know" said a proud Bruce/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Armen then pounded the table "Enough, we have limited resources to argue-"But he was interpreted/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Sir the monster prisoners have escaped!" yelled the leader of a group of gargoyles/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You did what?" said the now angry deity/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I can explain" the leader began/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Armen stood up and blasted him with a ball of energy, destroying the gargoyle instantly. He then proceeded to walk to the next closest monster. He looked upon Armen with fear./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You there... Congratulations. You've been promoted" Armen said with a blank expression/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The new leader gave a nervous smile "Now get me some hunters" ordered Armen/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"And the gargoyle group left to find hunters. Armen was franticly thinking of how to contain this developing situation. If word got out he tried to kill that group monsters, everything he had worked for will come undone./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Elsewhere/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The new students had lead the ghouls to an abandon hotel. It was just on the outskirts of New Salem. They are all safe for the time being, they even met up with Jackson who left Clair behind. Right now, Frankie, Draculara, and Brenda were gathering supplies. The ones on lookout were Abbey, Scroop, and Clawdeen. Meanwhile, Haku, Cleo, and Ghoulia are planning where to go to next. Deuce and Jackson were busy fixing the escape van./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Listen to me you over-grown lizard" Cleo pointed her finger at Haku "We are going south to Palm Screams"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Haku argued "If we go that way, then we risk getting closer to Armen. We have to go north towards Scarettle"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Uhhh(I agree)" Ghoulia responded/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Thank you" they both said "What"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"She was talking to me" Cleo pointed at herself, the the zombie ghoul pointed at Haku "Excuse me?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Uhh,ahhh(I just think we need to head as far away as possible) Ghoulia said with her hands raised in defense/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Cleo crossed her arms in defeat. Meanwhile, Clawdeen had picked up two new scents. She went outside to investigate who it was. The young were-wolf alerted Abbey and by extant Scroop. After a quick look around they found the two to be Howleen and Lagoona. Clawdeen was so happy to see her sister, she tackled Howleen in a hug./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Oh, it's so fangstastic to see you" said Clawdeen./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"It's great to see you too, can I my lungs back" replied Howleen./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"G'day mate, we'er to help you" said the saltwater ghoul/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"By this time Abbey arrived "Am glad to know we are not being attacked"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well just my luck. Two goregeous ghouls and I can't have either" complained Scroop/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"After all was said and done, the group went back inside to tell the others. There was a meeting to discuss what was happening back at school. Lagoona talks of how Armen locked up all the teachers and begun training students to fight. Howleen wants to be a spy for them, to report on what he was doing at all times. Their discussion was abruptly interrupted by a loud engine, they looked out and saw an armored muscle car. Haku wanted everyone to hide upstairs. Frankie saw exiting from the car, was Toralei and Heath./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="text-decoration: none;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"This is a c/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"atastrophe. What we even doing here raw?" questioned Toralei/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Heath replied "We got orders, as hunters we do as predators say"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Fine, I'll check that general direction" pointed out the orange were-cat/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Uh what are they talking about hunters" asked the pink vampire/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Well you see Armen built his army on two classes, hunters and predators deary" Brenda said/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Hunters are no more than thugs serving predators, who are higher thugs" continued Scroop /span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Were you these select scum?" asked Deuce/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Haku interjected "I was close to being the latter"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"But the group stopped mid conversation, because Jackson noticed Toralei was entering the hotel. They quickly rushed to find hiding spots. After a few minutes, all the monsters were well hidden before the cat entered. Toralei spent little energy on searching the room. Then she laid down for a cat nap on the couch. /span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"What do we do now?" whispered Frankie/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"I don't know but #suspenseful"replied Draculara/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"You know I can hear everything, right?" said Toralei/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Aaahh" the ghouls screamed, the new students just stood up/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Now calm down-"Toralei was interrupted/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Now why should we listen to you, you malicious, flea infested, alley cat" Cleo insulted /span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Toralei responded "Who you calling an alley cat you stuck up, orverrated, mummified brat"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"What we want to here is what happens now"said Scroop/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Nothing happens, at least not now"she answered/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Why? Are you not a hunter like Heath"asked Brenda/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Toralei said"Not by choice"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"The hell you saying?"inquired dragon-like teen/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"I can't say now, but I'll draw him away"Toralei looked out the window "Then, you two need to get lost"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Abbey added "What has happened to fire boy?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"Armen changed him for the worse" replied the orange cat/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"how can we trust you?"asked Frankie/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;""span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"You can't" she said/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #2c2c2c;"span style="font-family: Times-Roman, serif;"And with that she left the room and hotel. They watched as she met up with Heath. They argued briefly, but soon left. Then Lagoona and Howleen said their goodbyes and left to go back to school. Everyone packed up to head out of town. The journey ahead would be dangerous but they needed help. /span/span/span/span/span/p 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I will try to update faster**

"So, what's Ghoulia doing for you?" Asked Cleo from with in a moving train.

"I'm having her hack into Armen's network to find out his plan" Haku said

Frankie and Jackson found freight train that could take them and their friends far away. The new students stole some cursed artifacts to aid them. What Ghoulia found was the young demigod was planning to assault a secret human base with all of Monster High.

"This human base, what has it in?" Asked the yeti girl

Scroop replied "It's like a super market for anything that incinerates, lacerates,or exterminates creatures like us"

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded "What! I know things"

"Uhhh ahhh(Well it looks like Amen plans to launch an attack)" responded Ghoulia

"Dose that mean more hunters at school?" asked Clawdeen

Draculara said "No, it says in a memo that he's sending in students"

And with that disturbing revelation the cart went silent. The train had pulled up into the station. The moment they stepped off, Brenda sensed something was wrong. They were ambushed by a large group of gargoyles. The new students have been separated the rest of the regular students. Cleo carried Deuce on her shoulders, while he turned some of them into solid stone. Scroop on the other hand, was spraying acid at the pursuing attackers.

"Oh my ghoul. Oh my ghoul" Frankie panicked

" How'd they even find us?" questioned Jackson

"What eves' let's get outta here" the young vampire said

Before they knew it, all of them were surrounded. The group had been cornered in a alley way. Before anyone could react, the gargoyles released a knock-out gas. One by one they all passed out and were carried away. When the group awoke, the found themselves back at Monster High.

Frankie could only mutter "Not this crap agin"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: First off I'd like to thank prowriter12 for giving me a boost of confidence. As always, I don't own monster high, but I do own my oc's.**

After finding themselves in the school courtyard, they were quickly surrounded by students turned soldiers. The group was then guided into the school and saw that it had turned into war zone. All the lockers were spray painted and the classroom doors are broken. As they're walking, Armen approached the monster group.

"Well it seems that some lost troops have returned to home base" Armen said smugly

Haku responded "We are not your troops"

"Just because you've strayed, doesn't mean you can't earn their way back into the fold" said Armen

"What the spark, makes you think we'll join you" cried Frankie

Heath and Toralei walked out and were gestured by Armen "I find ways to be convincing"

"Take Heath for example" The god-like teen said "At first he was defiant, but I used one of my powers to influence him"

"You changed into the slave?" asked Abbey

"I'm no one's slave frosty" Heath said harshly

Armen laughed "As you can see, I've had to use it quite a few times"

"And I guess it was used on her, or did Toralei tell you on her own?" asked Clawdeen

"Only half right. This power works on most but a few" Armen responded "She gave us a general direction"

After hearing this, the group became enraged. They were courted down to the catacombs, which have been modified into prison cells. They were pushed in the largest cell they had. Their captors were about to turn away, but then they shoved Toralei with the others. Everyone was shocked at this.

"What are you doing?" questioned Toralei

"Did you think I would not know about your treachery with the pack leader" answered Armen

"Okay, okay, but this is on me and no one else" the orange cat tried to reason

"Perhaps I should've used a stronger incentive" Armen said while turning away

And with that the cell was slammed shut. Everyone was curious as to was just happened. There were murmurs among the group. Then Toralei crawled into a ball and started to cry silently. A few minutes passed before Brenda approached her and tried to be of comfort to her.

"What's the matter love?" questioned Brenda

"He's gonna hurt them" replied Toralei

"Who is he going to hurt?" asked the banshee girl

"Can I be honest?"Toralei said while wiping away tears "Because his power didn't work, he took monsters from my life"

Cleo realized "You mean Meowlody and Purrsephone" Toralei only nodded

Draculaura then asked "Then who is this pack leader?"

"Romulus, he was going to help me located them and smuggle them out" she answered

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clawdeen asked with concern

"I wasn't about to risk their lives on you, no offense"Toralei replied

"How were we not suppose to take offense"said Scroop

"It matters not, what matters is Armen made a fatal mistake" stated Haku

"What's that?"asked Deuce

"He locked us all together"he replied

Meanwhile, Armen was taking Heath into the headmistress' office. When they entered, they were greeted by Bruce and Neeko. The two felt at ease knowing that that the small uprising was crushed. Bruce was patting Heath on his back for tracking the group to Scarettle, while Neeko was excited about the newest member.

"Greetings all to our newest predator"Armen said about Heath

"Good on ya mate"said Bruce

"Yes, felicitations on your promotion" explained Neeko

Heath replied "Yeah thanks"

"Now he will help us destroy the traitors" Armen proclaimed

"Wait, their my friends. And Abbey-" Heath was interrupted

The young titian press a glowing hand to Heath's head "Everyone is an enemy, especially Abbey"

"Right, of course" The flame-headed teen said

Armen knew that for whatever reason his powers over him was fading. The attack on the facility had to be done soon, and he need many more predators to lead the charge. This was also a way to sort the strong from the weak of the student body. Little did he suspect that his new prisoners were plotting his downfall.

**So that's all for now, I have to put some serious thought about the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I only ever own the oc's I created**

A full day has since the old and new students have been incarceration. No guard has been around to give them any food and barley any water. What water they did find, was dipping from the ceiling. To say everyone was miserable was an understatement. Though a plan had been made to escape their predicament and bring down Armen. First they needed to split into two groups, one to find their friends and the other to fight the predators.

"So as Toralei said" Deuce started "The key to Armen's control is his predators"

Cleo added "We'll also need to rescue our friends down here"

"So all we have to do now is decide who goes where" said Frankie

After some discussion it was decided who was going where. The group that going to free their friends was made up of Toralie, Clawdeen, Draculara, Brenda, Jackson, and Ghoulia. Haku, Scroop, Deuce, Cleo, Abbey, and Frankie were the ones to fight all of the predators. Abbey used what little water they had left to freeze the cell bars and break them. Right now the fist group was heading further in the catacombs.

"All right, I've herd that jerk god kept a lot of prisoners down here" said the were-cat

"I been wondering why Romulus?" asked Clawdeen

"Well he's strong, agile, cute-" Toralei interrupted herself

"Oh my ghoul! You like Romulus" squealed Draculara

Ghoulia responded "Uggh(that's so surprising)"

"So what, remember the whole cat/dog thing" Toralei explained

"That's too bad, cause' I herd from my brother Rom was crushing on you" said a sly wolf

"REALLY"Toralei replied excitedly "I mean, he has good taste"

Everyone was laughing at her expense. Before they knew it, the group found the prison cells. Jackson went to work to open them. Brenda found a manifest and knew where to look. They found Operetta and she ssaid she knew of a way out of the catacombs and off the school. It took about 15 minutes to release everyone from their cells, they met up with Clawd and Romulus.

"It's so fangstastic to see you again"Draculara said as she jumped into Clawd's arms

"I know, if he's hurt you-"Clawd was interrupted by her kiss

Draculara spoke "I'm okay, but we need your help"

"Hey Rom hope you're ready for payback?" asked Toralei

"Anything for you kitten" replied Romulus

Toralei blushed when he called her that. After Opperetta lead the others towards a way out of their underground prison. Jackson knew there wasn't much more he could do, so he decided to leave and send out a messege. The others thought about it and agreed. After they hugged and said their goodbyes.

"So what now?" asked Brenda

"Now we have to meet with the other group" answered Clawdeen

"I just hope our friends are doing well" hoped Draculara

Elsewhere

"Like you can beat me" shouted Bruce

"Not if I have any thing to say about that" said a certain green skin ghoul


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:I only own my oc's**

As the second group prepared for the upcoming battles, they each did it in their own ways. There was the predators Bruce, Neeko, and Heath so there had to be two member for each one. Haku and Frankie went after Bruce. The ones going after Neeko was Cleo and Deuce. And finally Abbey and Scroop were facing Heath.

Battle1

For Frankie she over charged her bolts to the point that small sparks flew out everywhere and took some jumper cables. Haku filled a water canteen so he can use as a whip. As they were sneaking around, it was discovered that Bruce was feeding in the locker room. When the two arrived, Bruce was snacking on chum in the locker room. When he was approached by Frankie and Haku.

"How's you?" asked the were-shark

"What are you doing?"asked Haku

"Having a smack of this" pointing to a bucket filled with chum "Want some of this"

"We'er here to defeat you and Armen" Haku said while knocking the bucket with his water-whip

"I think you made him mad" said a worried Frankie

Bruce let out a loud roar that startled the two. Then he reached for his anchor and swung it above his head. When Bruce finally tossed it, the anchor broke through the wall into the pool. Frankie and Haku escaped through the hole. Frankie tried to shoot lightning at the shark, but that only stunned him. Bruce then went after her. Haku formed an icicle and turned his water-whip into a sword. The were-shark was swung at by him. Bruce grabbed Haku as he was falling into the pool.

"Like you can beat me" shouted Bruce

"Not if I have any thing to say about that" said a certain green skin ghoul

And with that Frankie threw her cables into the pool to shock both of them. They lost consciousness and Bruce fell to the bottom. Frankie dove right in and grabbed Haku. She gave him CPR, and Haku soon coughed up some water.

Battle 2

Next up was Cleo and Deuce were facing Neeko the necromancer. He was located at the library reading forbidden text. Cleo and Deuce climbed through the air vents to reach him. When they arrived, Neeko was using his staff to levitate the books around him.

"I see you are my opponents" said Neeko

"Then you know we'er here to beat you" Deuce said as he was raising his sunglasses

Neeko chuckled and said "Beat me? You can't even save yourself"

Neeko suddenly shot this red mist at his ghoulfriend. Cleo ducked immediately but wasn't able to evade. She got into a coughing fit and fell to her knees. Deuce seeing this got angry and shot his stone vision. Neeko used a reflection spell to deflect his attack. And the beams were redirected to to gordon's legs. Deuce fell to the ground holding his legs, the necromancer walked towards him ready to destroy the monster. But suddenly, a portal opened up and swallowed him.

"What the-" Deuce said

"Banishment amulet" Cleo said while holding a necklace "Never leave home without it"

"...I love you, marry me" Deuce lovingly said

Then they began their make-out session. The Egyptian princess didn't know for sure where the other end of that wound up, but she didn't care. What Cleo knew was there was one less predator to deal with.

Battle 3

And finally, it was Abbey and Scroop to face Heath. The yeti-girl was hesitant to fight her former friend. Scroop on the hand, was preparing for the upcoming battle by doing random exercises and stretches. As they were walking down the hall when they saw Heath at the other end.

"I see someone wants his ass kicked" stated Scroop which earned him a punch from Abbey

"Well, I heard the others were gone I thought I'd met up with whoever" explained Heath

"Please Heath, do not making us do this"plead Abbey

Heath just laughed and said " It's because of you I have to do this"

The fire-elemental shot several fireballs at the duo. They quickly dodge the attack and ran through a classroom. Heath chased after them and burned the doorway down. Abbey tried to build an ice wall to slow him down, but it was immediately shattered. She then realized because of Armen's possession, Heath had more control of his powers. The two led the flame-headed teen to the school court yard. When Heath arrived Scroop was the only one there.

"What you doing?" questioned Heath

"I'm taking a stand" answered the scorpion

"Your last stand" responded Heath

So Heath threw his hands down in fiery fists. Scroop sprayed acid/poison from his tail but missed completely. Heath ducked and weaved through it all. He then jabbed the sides of Scroop and each time his body was burned. While Scroop was being attacked he swung wildly at Heath. But each punch missed. And finally Heath threw an uppercut sending Scroop to the ground.

"Looks like it was your last day" stated Heath "now your going to tell me where Abbey is"

But suddenly his whole body got trapped in ice "Am here"

"What the-oh I get, you're afraid to face to me head on" said Heath

"I did it for us to talk" responded Abbey

Heath was confused "Why? You're the one who hurt the cause"

"So Abbey ran, am not the only one"she answered

"Ran away, you attacked Armen" said Heath

Abbey was shocked when hearing this "No, no you are wrong. God-teen attacked Abbey"

"What I...wait why can't I remember anything?" questioned Heath

And just like Armen's control over Heath was destroyed. He suddenly remembered when he found Abbey crying in the hallway, she had told him that she was attacked both verbally and physically. After this he turned to Abbey with a look of regret.

"Heath are yourself?" asked Abbey

"Yeah, I'm back"responded "Sorry baby"

Abbey looked annoyed "Am Abbey not baby, but glad to have Heath back"

" Is that guy gonna be okay?"asked Heath

"Don't worry" Scroop said while revealing he had on a fire-proof vest "She said I needed this ridiculous thing"

Abbey rolled her eyes at the scorpion and released Heath from his ice trap. The ice girl and fire boy knew they would have to talk about them. But for now all three had to regroup with the rest and deal with Armen. Now everyone was gathering outside of the demigod's war room (headmistress' office to confront him.

**Author's note: I just want to thank everyone who keeps reading my story. I know I don't update enough but that's because I'm busy with school.**


	18. Chapter 18

When we last off, all three teams had just defeated the predators. Abbey saved Heath from Armen's control. And everyone was converging within the main hallway. The first to arrive were Frankie and Haku(who had recovered).

"I think we're the first one's here" stated Frankie

"I'm sure our friends will be here soon" responded Haku

"Yeah you're right, I'm just worried" Frankie said while pacing

"Don't wear out those freaky-fabulous heels" spoke Cleo

Frankie was shocked to see the Egyptian princess and her boyfriend walking around the conner. She quickly rushed over to give Cleo a hug being so happy to see her friend unhurt. Soon enough Abbey and Scroop entered the area.

"Am glad friends aren't hurt" said a relived Abbey

"Yeah, if I hadn't had protection Heath would have killed me" explained the scorpion

Then a voice came out of nowhere "Why don't you ask him, err me"

Everyone turned around to see Heath was standing right behind them. The monsters were shocked to see him, and were wondering what it was he doing.

"What is he doing here?" asked Frankie

"Relax, this monster had his brain washed" Scroop spoke "We freed him, so now he works for me"

"I would never do that" Heath gave an annoyed look

Deuce interjected "Dudes let's just move on"

"He's right we have to face that titan" directed Cleo

And with that all the monster students stared to head towards the headmistress' office. In the back of the group, Heath pulled a certain yeti-girl. When he was sure no one would hear, he spoke.

"Abbey baby, I want you to know I never wanted to hurt you" Heath explained

"I know Heath would never, also name not baby" responded Abbey

Heath rubbed the back of his head "I just-"

"Will talk about about being Abbey's boyfriend later" she interrupted

After that, Abbey pull a dumbfounded fire-elemental towards the others. When they were outside the office door, the two guards (one were-wolf, one vampire) ran away after seeing everyone. Soon after Scroop picked the lock with his tail. When they entered, everyone saw that Armen was looking out the window.

"Well look at this disaster" scoffed Cleo

"We are here to destroy you" yelled Heath

Frankie gave an annoyed look "I think he get's it"

The young god continued to look out the window. Deuce slowly approached him from behind. That was until Armen spoke.

"Do you know why I wanted to control everybody?" asked Armen

"Wha-"was all Deuce could say

"Monsters on their own, make the wrong choice" he began "With me in charge, I will eliminate that mistake"

And with that, Armen turned revealing his face had is entirely made of iron. It looked liked he was about to attack. Everyone knew this was the start of the final battle.


End file.
